Disabilities Can Have Advantages
by JoVay
Summary: A creeper shunned by the other mobs thought there would be no one for him. That is until one day a young girl decided to take him under her wing and start an adventure. But will she and the entire world accept this one major problem about him? The problem? He was born with no TNT. Rated T for violence.


Disabilities Can Have Advantages Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I decided to come up with a new fanfic and what better category than another one of the world's most popular computer games? Anyways, this is a first person view story. Gives a little more emotion in my opinion. Now, sit back and relax and let's dive in.

* * *

><p>"<em>You'll always be a freak and that's all you're gonna be!"<em>

"_You're such a total wimp! Can't even kill a simple chicken, though I guess you'd be killing your own kind!"_

"_I don't see why you even bother coming out of this cave, you're useless and a complete waste of creeper life."_

"_It's your fault the humans keep escaping!"_

"_I don't know why we don't kill you, but whatever reason, just save us the trouble and just get the hell out of here!"_

"_Or better yet, put yourself out of your misery go kill yourself! We're sick of you! Just die already!"_

* * *

><p>I felt tears coming to my eyes as the cold air in my part of the cave I dwelled in woke me up from my horrendous nightmare. I lifted myself up slowly as I continued to sob thinking of those words in my dream. It wasn't really a dream, actually. It was my past of my duties as a soldier fighting against the humans. The war between us mobs and the humans and I don't think it ever will. I gritted my teeth knowing about all about this hatred in the world. I really want to interact with humans, but with my leafy, green skin, my hollow face, my clawed feet and my armless torso, I thought this dream would never come true. At first, I thought about just jumping off a cliff this morning, yet every time this came to me, I never do it.<p>

"They're right...I'm worthless. A waste of life. Nobody cares about me and I might as well kill myself. I want to become stronger, but at the same time I don't want to hurt anybody."

I stopped my foot in frustration and sighed.

"And to make matters worse, I have that dumb 'condition' of mine...Deton, why can't you just man up and fight?!"

My name, as you can see, is Deton ( say 'Dea(as in dead)-ton') and I have a special, no, cursed condition. I, Deton the CREEPER, creature known as regenerating suicide bombers with built in TNT, cannot explode. Creepers have a 1 in a million chance of not being able to explode, friendly creepers that are able to explode but are also peaceful are a 1 in five million chance of existing. Creepers like me, being both peaceful and lack of explosives, that's a 1 in five hundred BILLION chance. That one unfortunately happened to be me and at the moment, I hated it. Of all mobs, I had to be born with this darkness in my soul.

I wasn't always alone, however. I used to have friends like me. There was Canto, a friendly zombie with black hair, blue eyes and is normally seen with an orange and blue polo shirt, khaki pants and brown shoes. He was usually quite the joker and a real optimist, but lots of other mobs hated him for that. He disappeared one day and I suspect the other monsters murdered him. Then there was Harvard, a skeleton I recognize from his square yellow glasses and his lime green eyes. He was really skilled with weapons and the army kept persuading him to join, but he chose us instead of fighting the humans. He was drafted one night, sadly, and I never saw him again. Ez, an enderman, teleporting, tall, skinny and black as midnight creatures with purple dust surrounding them with purple eyes, was all I had left. He was my best friend and I saw him as an older brother. He was very intelligent and thought of violence as a waste of time in which barbaric cavemen do for a sport. That is, he told me, if you're fighting for someone you love and care about. The truth is, actually, he's very strong and quite a skilled fighter, but so strong and skilled he's afraid he might hurt me or my friends, so he's usually seen with a calm personality. One day, he went out to find food but later at night, it started to rain and I feared the worse. Since then, I've been a pushover and eventually a punching bag and now, on the unemployment line.

My life has been a misery since then. I wanted to be strong, to no longer feel pain, and most of all, have a reason to live. Without my friends, I was nothing, a speck of dust in the wind. I needed them, but I couldn't have them. My reason to live was gone and I wanted to end my suffering. I thought about all of this for what seemed like an hour sitting on a rock. I looked at myself in a nearby puddle. What I saw was a hideous green monster, wearing blue headphones and a red, tattered bowtie I found outside the cave one day, which at this point were the only thing left to bring color to my dark and freezing world. Seeing myself, I trudged out of the cave and out to the blinding light of the Overworld.

"_Might as well find some things to brighten up my cave, not like I'm gonna find anything._" I thought to myself.

I felt the soft, prickly grass through my claws and smelled whiffs of fresh air of Mother Nature. It's not often I leave the cave, but I don't complain. It's better than staying in the cold cave, so I might as well see what there is out there.

Hours passed and the best thing I've found was wooden sword that was half used. My expedition for finding treasures was turning out to be a waste of time. As I was starting to turn back to what I hate to call "home", I heard humming behind me. I turned to see I girl probably about the age of thirteen or fourteen picking flowers. She was wearing a magenta hoodie, jeans, golden sneakers and had chocolate colored hair. I tried to ignore it but a sudden force was pushing me towards the girl. I wanted to run away, scared this girl actually has a hidden sword and stab me right in the throat. She didn't seem to notice and continued picking flowers. I didn't want to scare this girl nor did I want to be near her. My fears were confirmed when she looked up to leave and saw me and my terrifying green self. Her amber eyes were glued on me, probably scared I would blow up and kill her. That or she was studying me to figure out my weakness. I felt beads of sweat going down my forehead, but my leafy skin soaked them up quickly. She slowly walked towards me and I closed my eyes tight waiting for my horrid life to be over and quickly. That, however, never happened. I felt a soft hand on my hand and slightly opened my eyes to see a caring look on the girl's face.

" Hey, you alright? Are you lost?" she asked softly.

I didn't answer still scared of the human, but my eyes were fully open now with tears stinging my eyes. She then wrapped her arms around me.

"There, there. Whatever happened, I'm sure it'll all be alright." she whispered soothingly.

I meekly whimpered at her words. What was this girl thinking? She was hugging a creeper, one of the most hated mobs in all of Minecraft. Why was she acting this way? I also felt warm again for once. Probably because humans are warm blooded, but I felt neutral about this feeling.

"Wh-Why…?" I whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you being so nice to me? I'm a creeper. Your kind is supposed to hate mine."

She smiled, "I just like to be nice, no matter the species." Her smile faded quickly. "You also just looked so sad and lonely, I just couldn't leave you like that. Although I do want to know why you didn't explode on me."

"Th-that's...a bit complicated...to explain…"

The girl's smile returned with seemingly a hint of generosity.

"Why don't we talk this out at my house during dinner?"

"B-but your parents will try to kill me! They probably know about my race! I'll be hunted forever!" I stuttered surprised and worried.

Tears again stun my eyes and my sobbing continued

"I-I-I don't want to die! Not like this!"

She held me close again trying to soothe me with her calm words.

"I won't let them. I'll convince them you're a good creeper." she whispered. "Now, tell me. What's your name?"

"D-Deton...I-I-I'm 17…" I meekly answered.

"That's a nice name." she giggled. "Mine's Fanny and since you told me your age, I'm 15."

I couldn't help but slightly blush when I heard her giggle. It was a sweet and cute giggle you'd hear from a toddler girl.

"So, let's head home for supper. I'll make sure to treat you with all of my hospitality."

"Th-thanks...but you don't really have to if you really don't want to…"

"Oh but I want to! Creeper or not, I'm not going to let you stay out here alone! I assure you, everything will be just fine!" she persuaded.

"Well, since you're offering…" I whispered.

"Great! Follow me! We're having steak and potatoes tonight and my mother makes awesome meals!" she exclaimed.

She skipped across the meadow in which I followed her.

"S_he seems a lot more chipper...she really must be happy to have me over for dinner...perhaps today wasn't a total waste after all_…" I thought to myself.

Little did I know this would spark an adventure that would mark me as one of Minecraft's greatest heroes.

* * *

><p>Seems a little short for some of you guys? Don't worry, I promise there will be more to come to make up for this. In the mean time, tell me what you think. Minecraft belongs to the awesome creators at Mojang and I only own characters I make in this fanfiction. Besides if I did own it, there would be more stuff coming to the game. JoVay, out!<p> 


End file.
